


Roochel

by GucciAspirin



Category: the bea fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, how these characters might meet, i had to put a lot of thought into, this was the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: Rachel Berry, fading star on "Days of Our Lives," needs a hit put out. Root is the woman for the job.
Relationships: root/rachel berry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Roochel

**Author's Note:**

> no words.

**Rachel Berry’s Diary**

**Three nights before the hit**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rachel here. Obviously. Who else would be here in my diary. Unless a fan tried to steal my diary, which is actually something that should happen._

_I really should be starting all my entries with “Rachel here,” anyways. It’s catchy. If my diary is ever sold for biographical purposes, it’ll add a nice touch. Of course I’ll have to get rid of this page._

_I’m ordering a hit on one miss Santana Lopez. [Footnote: Berry was referring to Santana Lopez, her former costar on Days of Our Lives.]_

_I’ve heard news that they’re going to kill me off because our character types are too similar._

_Months ago one of my costars mentioned a place called the dark web where you can buy anything._

_I ordered the hit this morning._

_I must admit, I am having second thoughts about it. Some person who calls themselves “/”_

* * *

**Message Transcript #1**

_Angelv0ice:_ So when do you take out the hit?

_/:_ Send me more money

_Angelv0ice:_ But I already paid you?

_/:_ You’re Rachel Berry. You live on Broadway in that little apartment complex by eight. Right by Eddy’s bagels. I know how to get into your accounts, I know how to leak everything about you to the press - including the video that you leaked to the press of Santana throwing up outside of a bar about seven months ago.

_Angelv0ice:_ Who are you?

_/:_ Wouldn’t you like to know?

_Angelv0ice:_ That’s why I asked.

_/:_ I already took the money 

_/:_ Tomorrow

_Angelv0ice:_ Aren’t your prices a little steep?

_/:_ Pay for the best sweetheart

_Angelv0ice:_ I find that extremely sexist. 

* * *

**Rachel Berry’s Diary**

**Night of the hit**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rachel here. Ding dong the witch is dead! Gosh, I love Wicked._

_I can’t believe that worked! Now let’s see them cancel my contract!_

_Well, I don’t actually know if she’s dead or not… but she wasn’t on set today. Fingers crossed!_

* * *

**Message Transcript #2**

_Angelv0ice:_ So is it done?

_/:_ Celebrate

* * *

**Rachel Berry’s Diary (last entry)**

**One night after the hit**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rachel here. I’m assuming it’s done. Santana once again did not show up._

_I went out to celebrate with Kurt. We went to a gay bar, of course. And…I met someone._

_A woman. She didn’t tell me her name, but wow._

_Brown hair, and dark eyes. She was so sweet at first. Not in bed though, not that I mind. I never caught her name. I wish I got her number, but she left my apartment sometime last night._

_I am nervous though. I’m missing my spare key. She doesn’t seem the type who would take it._

_I should have gotten her to sign an NDA._

* * *

**[PerezHilton.com two days later]**

_**Rachel Berry! Bitch on Days of Our Lives, Murderer in real life!** _

_**The up-and-coming Hollywood scarlet, known for her time on Broadway as well as popular soap “Days of Our Lives,” is wrapped in a new scandal.** _

_**Not being a diva, this time I’m afraid.** _

_**Police arrested her after several files as well as pages from her diary leaked to every official news source. She’s currently being looked at for the disappearance of costar Santana Lopez.** _

_**I mean beefing on set is one thing, but murder! Girl?! I know you are lying!** _

_**Trust me, I love Rachel, but it seems a bit dramatic. Even for me.** _

_**Santana Lopez partner had this to say:** _

_**“I just think it’s really not cool.”** _

_**What do you guys think? Should we forgive the now jailed Hollywood hellion, or should we start the trend for #CancelRachelBerry now?!** _

_**Let us know in the comments!** _

**Author's Note:**

> no words


End file.
